We offer a comprehensive 2-year multidisciplinary training program in cardiovascular epidemiology for MDs and PhDs to pursue an academic and scientific research career addressing contemporary training needs of the specialty and using epidemiological databases as a foundation. The program goals are: 1. to graduate 5 postdoctoral trainees every 2 years in 3 different tracks: a. three trainees in the translational epidemiological research track; b. one trainee in the statistical genetics-genomics track; c. one trainee in the bioinformatics- computational biology track. 2. to graduate at least 20% underrepresented minorities. 3. to enable trainees to transition to independence, faculty status or a first job. To achieve these goals, we offer the following specific aims: (1) Provide broad multidisciplinary training (including course work) in approaches to cardiovascular epidemiological research with a curriculum mapped to the three tracks and corresponding core competencies. (2) Feature carefully planned and mentored track-specific independent, original research projects for each trainee under the direction of an established NIH- or NSF-funded investigator; and to provide authentic mentorship (including career guidance, an IDP, grant writing) and professional development to facilitate transition to independence, faculty status or a first job. (3) implement a recruitment strategy to recruit and retain trainees from diverse backgrounds, including URM. (4). Evaluate each component of the training program comprehensively. The program includes required coursework (leading to a master's or doctoral degree in epidemiology, as appropriate given past training and career goals of trainees), attendance at a broad range of seminar series in each of the three tracks, interaction with outstanding faculty mentors with expertise in translational and cohort-based research, and participation in specific programs aimed at transdisciplinary collaboration. Also included are journal clubs, Work-in- Progress presentations, discussion groups, career counseling, a journal internship and a trainee exchange program. The training leverages the extensive epidemiological databases and Omics resources at FHS, and data from other cohort studies that are part of the CHARGE consortium. Trainees will develop professional skills in writing grants, scientific manuscripts, oral presentations, and undergo training in the responsible conduct of research, team science, and leadership and industry collaborations. Overall, the program is designed to prepare the future world leaders in cardiovascular epidemiology. (End of Abstract)